bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:At0micb0mb123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JennyVincent/The Story of Mica Adams; Chapter 1:Gary/@comment-At0micb0mb123-20101102231006 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 23:10, November 2, 2010 Hi! Welcome!! Yeah, I sent him a message, but he never replied.Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. For that Brian Davidson page you created, if you want to make a pic of him, go to www.tektek.org to make a free avatar for it. When finished, just save it on ur computer and go on here and put it on the page. Just some advice! SirLinkalot96 22:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm stuped Hey, B-Dawg. Apparently to Youtube people I'm stuped. Anyways I'm back from my hyadius or however the hell you spell it. Bullyrocks! 05:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Why you been AFK? At0micb0mb123 05:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I've just been busy with work and shit like that if you want details I'll call ya. Bullyrocks! 05:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No details please, I've been busy with work too. At0micb0mb123 05:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) So stupid that you cannot spell stupid? haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats how youtube people spell stupid. Bullyrocks! 05:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well there is stupid, then there is youtube people haha! Dan the Man 1983 11:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry, dude. I got a little ahead of myself. Hal The Cheese Burger 21:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) A little? At0micb0mb123 02:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you accept my apology? Hal The Cheese Burger 03:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Give me one reason why? At0micb0mb123 03:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, please, no fights on here. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not, I just need a reason to accept his apology. At0micb0mb123 03:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, come on man. Hal The Cheese Burger 03:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :You hacked my XBOX, made me spend $200 to get it up and running again, I don't understand why you're begging for an apology when I spent 200 dollars. At0micb0mb123 03:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hal if he does not want to accept your apology, then he doesn't want to accept it, and to be honest, I would not blame if he didn't. But if you two want to argue, do it elsewhere okay, this is a first and last warning. Dan the Man 1983 06:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't want to argue. I want him to leave me alone. At0micb0mb123 06:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, Hal, leave him alone. Dan the Man 1983 06:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. Check out my new blog. SirLinkalot96 02:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yo. Chapter 7 Finale is out! SirLinkalot96 21:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 My Fanfic Story Hey At0micb0mb123, I'm thinking of writing a story. Would it be okay if my story would run alongside yours like JennyVincent and SirLinkAlot? If you say yes, can you ask JennyVincent and SirLinkAlot for me? I would appreciate that. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Sure, the more the merrier. Did he create his character yet? SirLinkalot96 00:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, i told BBF (Bully's biggest fan for short) and said if he can create a character page for his character, then he can join our team. Is that ok with u? SirLinkalot96 00:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, just a suggestion, can u add more to Brian Davidson's character page. SirLinkalot96 00:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I did it. I made the character page that you guys said I should make for you to see. I also made a blog post to let people know about the upcoming story. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Hey, check out my latest blog post. SirLinkalot96 05:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I added some more to Chapter 1. You might want to come back to the blog and keep reading. Also, if I wanted C-Money to meet Brain, do we have to plan it together or what? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN I like your idea, so I'll get started on the chapter tomorrow, if you don't mind how I make the two characters meet. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (08:42, Nov. 22, 2010) I finished the chapter in which we first meet. Go read it if you want, or go start your chapter when we first meet. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (02:05 PM, Nov 24, 2010) I thinking of writing a part in chapter 4 where C-Money moves in the dorm room that Brain and Greg live in because Dr. Crabblesnitch said that C-Money bunking with Pedro and Sheldon is a bad idea. Would that be okay to write about or do you think that would be a bad idea? If you say yes, could you talk to SirLinkAlot96 about it? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (1:04 pm, Nov. 26, 2010) I'm sorry, what did you mean by "Yeah, sure we could do that"? I didn't understand that. By "we", do you mean I can do that for my next chapter? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (08:33 pm, Nov. 26, 2010) Chapter 4 is out. I did the section where I moved into Brain and Greg's dorm room. Do you know if it's okay for SirLinkAlot96 if I did that for chapter 4? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (4:44 pm, Nov. 27, 2010) For my next chapter, how bout Brain takes C-Money to the movie theater to introduct him to Greg, James, Johnny and Jenny and then after the movie, the Preps jump me again, but Brain, Greg, James and Johnny help me out? I'll ask SirLinkAlot96 and JennyVincent if you want instead of asking for me. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (2:21 pm, Nov. 28, 2010) I'm waiting for your response (message above). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (6:28 pm, Nov. 30, 2010) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, At0micb0mb123! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, at0micb0mb, Ima writing a story man, can our stories run alongside eachothers? G4MEM4STER 19:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Story So Malcom and Parker were not present at that time. Why do you guys always mess with the Preps so much and always write yourselves to win? Its so angering. Let the Preps win sometimes. And It would be fine if we combine stories, but at least give Derby back his wallet. And dont get mad if I always beat up greasers, becuase you guys arnt in a clique. So let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well thats cool. But in my story I don't include Jimmy, Gary, or Petey. So I won't be able to mention them. But please control that C-Money guy, I don't want him stealing or attacking the Preps for no reason.But its a good idea and It would be cool. My friend Shadowking1224 is planning to do some stuff too. Kingofawosmeness777 04:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it could be somthing like that. Or how about you come to the Preps for help becuase the Townies are about to kill you and no one else will help you. And your able to convince Derby, Bif and I to help you with beating the Townies after Edgar helps convince us too. Kingofawosmeness777 13:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it has nothing to do with the shooting. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I agree, we can work on it soon after im done with the stuff with Greg Ryder. Kingofawosmeness777 23:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did you kill people? G4MEM4STER 04:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, just asking, could you be a bit more polite with G4MEM4STER? Thanks! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)